godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
G-Force (Series)
G-Force (Ｇフォース，''Jī-Fōsu'') is an animated series based on the Godzilla film franchise. It serves as a continuation of the Heisei series of films and focuses on the exploits of the organization G-Force and the adult Godzilla Junior following Godzilla's meltdown at the end of Godzilla vs. Destoroyah. The series is notable for adapting the events of several of the Showa and Millennium films into the continuity of the Heisei series. G-Force ''was made not long after the unprecedented success of ''King Ghidorah: Master of Monsters. ''Midway into ''Master of Monsters' ''original run, Toho gave the go-ahead for production on G-Force, and the pilot episode debuted almost month after ''Master of Monsters ended, and three months before Master of Monsters' ''Oscar-winning movie adaptation debuted. ''G-Force ''has been judged as "a fine entry into the ''Godzilla ''series", and others have called it the equal of ''Master of Monsters. Stats *'Format:' Animation, Science-Fiction/Fantasy *'Created by:' Warner Bros., Toho Company, Ltd. *'Music Composer:' Koichi Sugiyama *'Stock Music by:' Akira Ifukube, David Arnold, Takayuki Hattori, Michiru Oshima, Masaru Sato, Keith Emerson, Daisuke Yano, Nobuhiko Morino, Hideo Saito *'Country of Origin:' Joint Japanese-U.S. production *'Number of Episodes:' 47 *'Runtime:' 28 minutes per episode, 52 minutes (Pilot episode) *'Channels:' Cartoon Network (United States) *'Air Date:' January 9, 2015 - ??? Plot In 1996, Godzilla, the King of the Monsters, underwent a nuclear meltdown that completely destroyed him and nearly rendered Tokyo uninhabitable. Godzilla's adopted son, Godzilla Junior, absorbed the radiation released by his father at his death, and instantly matured into an adult Godzilla. The new Godzilla promptly left Tokyo and disappeared for three years. G-Force, the organization responsible for battling Godzilla, underwent turmoil and decreasing relevance over these three years, eventually culminating in the appointment of American Russell "Russ" Adams as the new commander. In 1999, the new Godzilla suddenly appears once again, and proves to be just as powerful and dangerous as his father. Now, G-Force must rebuild and re-mobilize in order to do its duty and protect mankind from giant monsters, as Godzilla, other monsters from the past, and new threats emerge to battle for the fate of the Earth. Story Arc Listing G-Force is divided into multiple story arcs consisting of varying numbers of episodes. Story Arc 1: Introduction (Pilot Episode only) Story Arc 2: The Millennian Saga (Episodes 2-7) Story Arc 3: Monster Rising (Episodes 8-15) Story Arc 4: The Mechagodzilla Saga (Episodes 16-23) Story Arc 5: The Kiryu Saga (Episodes 24-29) Story Arc 6: The Red Bamboo Saga (Episodes 30-34 Story Arc 7: The Final Wars Saga (Episodes 35-47) Episode Listing The Introductory Story Arc This story arc consists of only the pilot episode and establishes the universe of the series and introduces the main human and monster characters. It consists of an altered retelling of the ending of Godzilla vs. Destoroyah and an altered recap of the events of GODZILLA (1998). 1. Pilot: Tokyo, 1996 - In order to prevent Godzilla's impending meltdown from destroying the planet, G-Force undertakes a desperate plan to use Godzilla Junior to lure Godzilla to Tokyo so that he will fight and hopefully be killed by the monster Destoroyah. While Destoroyah is more than willing to kill Godzilla, the sinister creature may have more horrific aspirations... The Millennian Saga This story arc adapts the story of the film Godzilla 2000 into the continuity of the series. It introduces the adult Godzilla Junior as the new Godzilla and features the Millennian aliens as the primary antagonists. 2. Nemuro, 1999 - After not being seen for three years, the now-adult Godzilla Junior makes landfall in Nemuro, Japan and wreaks havoc, forcing the now severely under-prepared and underfunded G-Force to mobilize. Meanwhile, a research vessel makes a strange discovery in the waters off Japan. 3. Showdown at Tokai - G-Force intercepts Godzilla at Tokai, anticipating his landfall at the nuclear plant. Both sides are soon stunned as a gigantic ancient rock dredged from under the ocean takes flight and arrives at Tokai. 4. Organizer G1 - After the giant floating rock engages and defeats Godzilla in battle, it is revealed to be an advanced alien spacecraft. G-Force rushes to contain and study the UFO, while Shinoda and Miyasaka examine a sample of Godzilla's skin cells and make an important scientific discovery. 5. Millennium - The UFO has escaped and landed in Shinjuku, where it is hacking into the city's computer systems and stealing vast reserves of data. While G-Force prepares to detonate the building upon which the UFO sits, Shinoda takes a risk by attempting to interface with the UFO using the computers inside the building. 6. Our Savior Has Returned to Us - Godzilla arrives in Tokyo for a rematch with the UFO, whose data collection has been successfully intercepted and halted by G-Force and Shinoda. While Godzilla and the UFO do battle once again, the humans come to realize just what the UFO's true purpose and intentions are. 7. Godzilla vs. Orga - Godzilla's cells have caused the Millennians to deform and mutate into a hulking monstrosity called Orga. In order to repair its damaged DNA matrix and complete its mission, Orga must completely absorb Godzilla. But the King of the Monsters has no intention of yielding to the extraterrestrial monster. The Monster Rising Story Arc This story arc focuses on the rearmament of G-Force in the face of the appearance of more and more monsters. Monsters introduced in this arc include Meganulon, Rodan, Mothra, King Ghidorah, and Megaguirus. 8. Kitamatsu, 2000 - Months after Godzilla's battle with Orga, Adams and Dr. Miyasaka are called to the mining village of Kitamatsu, which has been flooded and plagued with brutal killings. While there, the men discover that these events are being caused by Meganulons, vicious mutated prehistoric dragonfly larvae, that now want to add Adams and Miyasaka to their list of victims. 9. Giant Monsters of the Sky - Before Adams and his team can be overcome by the Meganulons, the giant pteranodon Rodan arrives and begins attacking the giant insects. But the Meganulons soon molt their skins and metamorphose into Meganula, huge fast-moving flying dragonflies. 10. Mothra Returns - Seven years after traveling to outer space to intercept a meteor headed for Earth, Mothra and the Cosmos return to Earth to warn of a terrible upcoming disaster for the people of Earth. Meanwhile, a smaller meteorite crashes in the Japanese mountains and begins to unleash an ancient evil. 11. Bioghidorah - In a flashback, Mothra finds herself pursued in deep space by King Ghidorah, who is under the command of a mysterious alien force. While Mothra manages to evade the space dragon, King Ghidorah encounters Biollante, who has taken refuge in an asteroid field. 12. The King of Terror Returns - The meteorite in the Kurobe Valley splits open and unleashes King Ghidorah, who resumes his attack on the cities of Earth. Meanwhile, Godzilla and Rodan make landfall in Japan, while the Cosmos and Mothra try to find a way to avert disaster. 13. Greatest Battle on Earth - As Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra, and King Ghidorah converge on Mt. Fuji, the Cosmos try to organize a plan for Mothra to convince Godzilla and Rodan to join forces with her against King Ghidorah. But can Godzilla and Rodan settle their petty differences before Japan is reduced to rubble? 14. The Meganula Plague - With King Ghidorah driven away for now, a Meganulon egg brought back to G-Force HQ in Tokyo by Miyasaka hatches into hundreds of bloodthirsty Meganulons, which soon molt into Meganula. As the swarm floods Tokyo, G-Force tries to evacuate the city and exterminate the insects, while Godzilla is attracted by the commotion. 15. Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Godzilla is subdued and brought to the Meganula's nest, where he is fed on by the queen Meganulon. But something unusual happens when the queen molts her skin and becomes a huge reptilian dragonfly monster immediately after feeding on Godzilla. Godzilla regains consciousness and resumes his battle with the swarm, but Megaguirus, the mutated Meganula queen, proves to be more than a match for him. The Mechagodzilla Saga This story arc loosely adapts the events of the films Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla and Terror of Mechagodzilla. 16. Mt. Fuji, 2001 - The Japanese countryside is rocked by tremors. G-Force triangulates the tremors to the Mt. Fuji area, the site of the last year's battle with King Ghidorah, where Godzilla abruptly climbs from the crater of Mt. Fuji. Godzilla rampages through the countryside, making a beeline for Tokyo once again, when suddenly another monster, a giant ankylosaur-like monster called Anguirus, surfaces from underground and attacks Godzilla. 17. Doppelganger - While Godzilla ravages Tokyo, another Godzilla suddenly rises from Tokyo Bay and attacks him. During the battle it becomes clear that the Godzilla that fought Anguirus and attacked Tokyo is actually a robot disguised as Godzilla. G-Force certainly didn't build this new Mechagodzilla, but the question is, who did? 18. Repaying an Old Favor - Retired and disgraced marine biologist Shinzo Mafune is visited by a group of mysterious men, who have come to call for repayment for a favor they did for his daughter Katsura decades before. The leader of the men, Tsuda, leads Mafune and Katsura to an underground fortress in the Fuji forest and introduces them to his superior, Mugal. Mugal informs Dr. Mafune that he wants to control Titanosaurus, a giant aquatic dinosaur that Mafune discovered decades ago, and use it to establish a new world order. Mafune finds he has no choice but to accept, both to get revenge on the society that exiled him, and to ensure that Katsura will be safe. 19. Buried Secrets - After a research submarine is destroyed and footage recovered from it shows evidence of a kaiju being responsible, Professor Miyasaka tries to discover the truth. His search leads him to the Marine Institute, whose director tells Miyasaka about Shinzo Mafune, who 15 years before claimed to have discovered and control a monster he called Titanosaurus, and was subsequently fired and exiled from the scientific community. Miyasaka visits Mafune's home and is greeted by Katsura, who tries to lead Miyasaka away from the trail to her father. 20. Vengeance of Titanosaurus - G-Force begins a two-pronged quest to track down Mechagodzilla and find Titanosaurus, which quickly becomes seriously dangerous on both fronts. At the same time, Katsura struggles to follow Mugal and her father's orders, and at the same time come to terms with a romantic interest in Professor Miyasaka. 21. Inferno - After a gunfight with Mugal's men, Adams and a team of G-Force agents discover the base in the Fuji forest, where Mechagodzilla is docked. Aside from a group of prisoners, the base seems to be abandoned. But when Mechagodzilla starts to take off, the base is rigged for detonation and Adams and the others find themselves in a race against time. Meanwhile, Miyasaka tries to find Katsura but gets more than he bargained for when he arrives at the Mafune home. 22. Terror of Mechagodzilla - Mugal unleashes Titanosaurus and Mechagodzilla on Tokyo, reducing the metropolis to a smoldering wasteland in minutes. Adams and the agents begin to converge on Mafune's home, from where Mugal is operating and holding Miyasaka hostage. Miyasaka tries to convince Katsura to come to her senses, but realizes that she may not even be in control of her actions. 23. Showdown - Godzilla arrives in Tokyo to repel Titanosaurus and Mechagodzilla's invasion, but is no match for his mechanical clone and its powerful ally. But when all hope seems lost, an unexpected ally comes to assist Godzilla and turn the tide of battle. At the same time, G-Force begins its raid on Mafune's laboratory, prompting Mafune and Katsura to make critical decisions that may determine the fate of the planet. The Kiryu Saga This story arc focuses on the new G-Force Mechagodzilla, Kiryu, and partially retells the events of Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla and Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S., while introcusing SpaceGodzilla to the series. 24. It's Personal - In a flashback to Godzilla's 1999 raid on Nemuro, Maser tank operator Akane Yashiro's platoon is almost entirely wiped out, partially due to her accidentally causing a wreck between a tank and several vehicles. Akane swears vengeance upon Godzilla, but is demoted to a desk job for her role in the accident. In a brief epilogue set four years later, Akane finds herself approached by Commander Adams, who offers her a promotion to be one of the operators of the new Mechagodzilla. 25. Machine Dragon - Following the complete decimation of Tokyo by Mechagodzilla and Titanosaurus, G-Force relocates its headquarters to Osaka and there it begins construction on a new Mechagodzilla, which was referenced earlier in the epilogue for Episode 7. Tokumitsu Yuhara is chosen to extract DNA from the first Godzilla's skeleton and apply the genetic code to the new Mechagodzilla's computer systems. After nearly two years, the new Mechagodzilla, MFS-3 "Kiryu," is completed and ready to defend Japan from any future monster attacks. 26. Running Wild - Immediately after Kiryu's test run, Godzilla reappears in the waters off Japan and makes a beeline directly for Osaka. Kiryu is launched to intercept his organic counterpart, and proves extremely effective in the battle. But when Godzilla emits a loud roar, something is triggered inside Kiryu's systems, and the spirit of the original Godzilla is awakened. 27. Crystal - With Kiryu shut down indefinitely for repairs and public scrutiny bearing down on G-Force, an unexpected meteor shower strikes Japan. Soon afterwards, it becomes apparent that it was no mere meteor shower, but a harbinger for the return of an evil monster from the past. 28. Enemy Mine - SpaceGodzilla arrives in the under-reconstruction Tokyo unopposed and quickly transforms it into his new fortress. Godzilla is stirred by the monster's presence and arrives there as well. As the two monsters battle, Adams faces a difficult decision. Should he send the unfinished Kiryu to Tokyo to help Godzilla stop SpaceGodzilla, or should the project be scrapped entirely, leaving Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla to hopefully destroy each other. The arrival of a third combatant soon proves to affect the decision. 29. Tokyo S.O.S. - Kiryu is sent into action one last time to battle SpaceGodzilla alongside Godzilla and Mothra. But even the three-monster team finds themselves outmatched by SpaceGodzilla's awesome power. The Red Bamboo Saga This story arc features G-Force doing battle with the Red Bamboo, a deadly international terrorist organization that manufactures nuclear weapons and uses kaiju to do its bidding. 30. Island of the Devil - A cruise ship is sunk in the South Seas by a gigantic crimson claw. A group of survivors come ashore on a seemingly deserted tropical island, and begin to search for a sign of civilization. However, they soon find themselves stalked by giant praying mantises, and discover that there are people living on the island, but that they are far from friendly. 31. Into the Mantis' Nest - Responding to the S.O.S. from the Yahlen, Commander Adams leads a G-Force team to Devil's Island to investigate the mysterious circumstances of the shipwreck. On the island, Adams and his team encounter Ryota and the other shipwreck survivors, as well as Daiyo, an Infant Island native who was being held captive by the Red Bamboo, a terrorist group operating on the island. G-Force's weapons are sufficient to hold off the Kamacuras, but when Godzilla suddenly shows up on the island, the group finds themselves in a tough spot. 32. Son of Godzilla - After the Kamacuras force a Godzillasaurus egg to hatch prematurely, Godzilla tries to defend the hatchling from the dangerous monsters on the island. Meanwhile, Adams and the others try to launch a daring raid on the Red Bamboo's stronghold in the heart of the island. 33. Web of Terror - Ryota arrives on Infant Island, where he asks the Cosmos for the young Mothra larvae's help. Back on Devil's Island, several members of the party are captured by the Red Bamboo, who unleash the remaining monsters guarding the island to hunt down the rest of the group. But when Godzilla's newly-adopted son Minilla is captured by the Red Bamboo's monster Kumonga, it becomes Godzilla's fight too. 34. Horror of the Deep - With the Red Bamboo's nuclear reactor set to explode, Adams and the others race to free the Red Bamboo's prisoners and escape the island with the Mothra larvae. Meanwhile, Godzilla battles the Red Bamboo's last monster, Ebirah, in order to give Minilla a route to escape. The Final Wars Saga The climactic final story arc of the series, the Final Wars Saga takes inspiration from the plot of Godzilla: Final Wars and draw the events of the series to their conclusion. 35. Monster Island - Inspired by the Red Bamboo's ability to contain and control a large group of kaiju on a remote island, G-Force begins the "Monster Island" project, which aims to round up all of Earth's kaiju and relocate them to an island in the Ogasawara chain, where they can live in peace and be studied without posing a threat to human civilization. But the kaiju won't go down easily, prompting G-Force to produce new monster-combat vehicles and establish a greater presence all over the world. 36. Soaring Heavens - With the Earth's monster population relocated to Monster Island, Adams and G-Force set their sights on Godzilla, hoping to imprison him on the island is well. To subdue the King of the Monsters, G-Force commissions their new super-warcraft Gotengo, piloted by promising American pilot Douglas Gordon. 37. Calm Before the Storm - Approximately ten years after the successful capture of Godzilla and foundation of Monster Island, the accomplished Commander Adams begins to question what the organization has become. Meanwhile, he is introduced to Akiko Namikawa, the new emissary from the Japanese Bureau of Science and Technology, who has a profound interest in G-Force's Monster Island project, as well as the recently-unearthed remains of an ancient mummified kaiju. 38. Destroy All Monsters! - A security breach occurs on Monster Island, unleashing all of the kaiju contained there. G-Force scrambles to mobilize their vast forces against the monsters, but finds themselves under-prepared. But the arrival of a mysterious alien force brings major implications for G-Force and the monsters. 39. The Space Nations - With the kaiju taken away by the Xiliens, the people of Earth shower the extraterrestrial saviors with praise, while the United Nations even forms a partnership with them. But Adams suspects something is amiss, and a warning from the Cosmos only affirms his suspicions. 40. Into the Shadows - Adams is attacked by a group of assassins and forced into hiding. Joining with a group of his most trusted subordinates, Adams uncovers an Earth-shattering conspiracy: the Xiliens are eliminating and impersonating Earth's leaders. As Adams rushes to expose the Xiliens' treachery, he wrestles with the uncomfortable possibility that his lover Ms. Namikawa is part of the Xiliens' ploy. 41. Resistance is Futile - Adams exposes the Xiliens' plan on world television, only for the Xilien general known as X to murder his father, the Controller, and take command of the Xileins' forces. X releases the captured monsters under mind control, and activates the mummified monster Gigan to bring the Earth to its knees. Adams and the remaining members of G-Force begin formulating a desperate plan to end the invasion, but find that their only hope of success lies in finding Godzilla. 42. Operation: Final War - G-Force recruits the help of some of its most legendary members in a desperate operation to save the Earth. While the Gotengo attempts to draw out Godzilla, Adams confronts Namikawa, who reveals the terrible truth about who she really is. 43. King of the Monsters - Godzilla makes landfall near the Bering Sea, where he is immediately confronted by Gigan, the Xiliens' advanced cyborg. While the combined might of Godzilla and the Gotengo may be enough to hold off Gigan, the other monsters in the Xiliens' army pose a major threat. Meanwhile, an American scientist attempts to recruit one of the mind-controlled monsters back to humanity's side, hoping to earn G-Force and Godzilla a much-needed ally. 44. Breaking Through - Godzilla and Zilla arrive on the Japanese mainland, but are attacked by the mind-controlled Anguirus, Rodan, and Titanosaurus. Meanwhile, Namikawa helps G-Force to prepare for an all-out assault on X and the Xiliens' Mothership. 45. The Beginning of the End - Godzilla and his allies converge on Tokyo, where they are confronted by King Ghidorah, a rebuilt Gigan, and a mysterious skeletal creature called Monster X. While the battle rages in the city below, the Gotengo breaches the Mothership's hull, sparking a fierce firefight on board the ship. 46. Keizer - Namikawa and Adams confront X in the Mothership core, while the others return to the Gotengo. There, X reveals the extent of his power, forcing Adams and Namikawa to undertake desperate measures to stop him. In Tokyo, just as it appears the Earth monsters have won, Monster X has a deadly surprise in store for them. 47. The Final Battle of the Final War - With the Xiliens destroyed forever, it comes down to a final battle of Godzilla, Zilla, Anguirus, Rodan, Titanosaurus, Mothra, and the Gotengo against Keizer Ghidorah. Will Earth's monsters come out on top and save the planet once and for all, or will Earth finally fall before the Ghidorah race? This pivotal question will finally be answered in the epic conclusion of G-Force! Cast English Dub *Michael Kopsa as G-Force Commander Russell "Russ" Adams *Sean Schimmel as Yuji Shinoda *Daemon Clarke as Defense Minister/Prime Minister Takaki Aso *Chris Ayres as Sho Kuroki *Kelli Cousins as Miki Saegusa Japanese Dub *Shūichi Ikeda as G-Force Commander Russell "Russ" Adams *Toru Furuya as Yuji Shinoda *Akira Nakao as Defense Minister/Prime Minister Takaki Aso *Ryusei Nakao as Sho Kuroki *Megumi Odaka as Miki Saegusa Appearances Monsters *Godzilla *Destoroyah *Zilla *Orga *Meganulon/Meganula *Rodan *Mothra *Biollante *King Ghidorah *Megaguirus *Mechagodzilla *Anguirus *Titanosaurus *Kiryu *SpaceGodzilla *Ebirah *Kamacuras *Minilla *Kumonga *Giant Condor *Gigan *Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah Characters *Commander Russel Adams *Minister Takaki Aso *Professor Shiro Miyasaka *The Cosmos *Yuji Shinoda *Prime Minister Machiko Tsuge *Miki Saegusa *Sho Kuroki *Controller of Planet X *Dr. Shinzo Mafune *Katsura Mafune *Tsuda *Mugal *Akane Yashiro *Dr. Tokumitsu Yuhara *Azusa Gojo *Ryota *Daiyo *Captain Douglas Gordon *Akiko Namikawa *X Weapons, Vehicles, Organizations, and Races *G-Force *Super X III *Maser Tank *Millennian *Xiliens *Black Hole Aliens *Red Bamboo *Super X IV *Gotengo *Karyu *Rumbling *Eclair Stock Music Most of the music in the series consists of original compositions by Koichi Sugiyama. However, a great deal of stock music from Sugiyama and several other composers is employed to underscore the various monsters. Monster Themes *'Godzilla's Theme:' Godzilla Rises from the Fuji Volcano (Akira Ifukube, Godzilla vs. Mothra OST) *'Godzilla Junior's Theme:' The Little One Lives (Akira Ifukube, Godzilla vs. Destoroyah OST) *'Destoroyah's Theme:' Godzilla Junior vs. Destoroyah (Akira Ifukube, Godzilla vs. Destoroyah OST) *'Zilla's Theme:' The Helicopter Chase (David Arnold, GODZILLA OST) *'Millennian/Orga Theme:' The Object from Outer Space (Takayuki Hattori, Godzilla 2000 OST) *'Meganulon/Meganula Theme:' Flight of the Meganula (Michiru Oshima, Godzilla vs. Megaguirus OST) *'Rodan's Theme:' Rodan Attacks Sendai (Akira Ifukube, Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II OST) *'Mothra's Theme:' Mothra Larva's Birth (Akira Ifukube, Godzilla vs. Mothra OST) *'King Ghidorah's Theme:' King Ghidorah Attacks Fukuoka (Akira Ifukube, Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah OST) *'Biollante's Theme:' Godzilla 1989 (Koichi Sugiyama, Godzilla vs. Biollante OST) *'Megaguirus' Theme:' The Ferocious Lifeform (Michiru Oshima, Godzilla vs. Megaguirus OST) *'Mechagodzilla's Theme' Mechagodzilla Rebuilt (Akira Ifukube, Terror of Mechagodzilla OST) *'Titanosaurus' Theme:' Titanosaurus Attacks (Akira Ifukube, Terror of Mechagodzilla OST) *'Kiryu's Theme:' Kiryu Announcement Ceremony (Michiru Oshima, Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla OST) *'SpaceGodzilla's Theme:' The Descent of the God of Destruction (Takayuki Hattori, Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla OST) *'Ebirah's Theme:' Ebirah's Fury (Masaru Sato, Ebirah, Horror of the Deep OST) *'Kamacuras' Theme:' Kamacuras (Masaru Sato, Son of Godzilla OST) *'Minilla's Theme:' Godzilla and Minilla (Masaru Sato, Son of Godzilla OST) *'Kumonga's Theme:' Godzilla vs. Kumonga (Masaru Sato, Son of Godzilla OST) *'Gigan's Theme:' Gigan Awakens (Keith Emerson, Daisuke Yano, and Nobuhiko Morino, Godzilla: Final Wars OST) *'Monster X's Theme:' Monster X Appears (Keith Emerson, Daisuke Yano, and Nobuhiko Morino, Godzilla: Final Wars OST) *'Keizer Ghidorah's Theme:' Keizer Ghidorah (Keith Emerson, Daisuke Yano, and Nobuhiko Morino, Godzilla: Final Wars OST) Character Themes *'Katsura's Theme:' The Woman of the Mafune Family (Akira Ifukube, Terror of Mechagodzilla OST) Miscellaneous Themes *'G-Force Theme:' G-Force March (Akira Ifukube, Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II OST) *'Ending Theme:' Bio Wars (Koichi Sugiyama, Godzilla vs. Biollante OST) *'Kurobe Valley Theme' Kurobe Valley (Akira Ifukube, Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster OST) *'Maser Tank Theme:' Maser March (Akira Ifukube, Godzilla vs. Mothra OST) *'Godzilla and Azusa Theme' Sayonara, Baby (Akira Ifukube, Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II OST) *'Gotengo Theme:' Kazama's Suicide Attack (Keith Emerson, Daisuke Yano, and Nobuhiko Morino, Godzilla: Final Wars OST) *'Final Episode Ending Theme:' Forever Godzilla! (Akira Ifukube and Hideo Saito) Trivia *Commander Russell Adams is named after two American actors who starred in Toho's kaiju films during the Showa Era: Nick Adams and Russ Tamblyn. Adams starred in Invasion of Astro-Monster and Frankenstein vs. Baragon, while Tamblyn starred in War of the Gargantuas. *The character Takaki Aso in the series combines the character of the same name from the Heisei series and Prime Minister Hayato Igarashi from the Kiryu Saga, both of whom were played by actor Akira Nakao in the films. *This series was dedicated to Koichi Kawakita, known for acting as the special effects director for the majority of the Heisei series. Kawakita passed away in December of 2014, less than a month before the pilot episode of G-Force aired. *Koichi Sugiyama, the composer of Godzilla vs. Biollante, scored the series. Sugiyama's [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mlyVD6YnQ-I Bio Wars] served as the closing theme. Stock music by other composers was also frequently used in the series. *Shūichi Ikeda and Michael Kopsa, Commander Adam's dub actors, are most famous for having voiced Char Aznable in the groundbreaking Metal Suit Gundam ''series. ** Also, Yuji's Japanese dub actor, Toru Furuya, appeared in ''Metal Suit Gundam ''as Amuro Ray, Char's rival. *Isao Sasaki and Ichiro Mizuki did the opening themes, for the English and Japanese dubs, respectively. *Many of the episode's titles are references to other Toho films. **Episode 6's title, "Our Savior Has Returned to Us," comes from a quote by Mr. Shindo in ''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah. **Episode 9's title, "Giant Monster of the Sky," comes from the Japanese title of the film Rodan, Sora no daikaiju Radon, meaning "Rodan, Giant Monster of the Sky." **Episode 13's title, "Greatest Battle on Earth," comes from the Japanese title of the film Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster," ''San Daikaiju: Chikyu Saidai no Kessen, meaning "Three Giant Monsters: Greatest Battle on Earth." **Episode 15's title, "Godzilla vs. Megaguirus," is identical to the title of the film Godzilla vs. Megaguirus. **Episode 22's title, "Terror of Mechagodzilla", is identical to the title of the film Terror of Mechagodzilla. **Episode 29's title, "Tokyo S.O.S.," comes from the title of the film Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. **Episode 32's title, "Son of Godzilla", is identical to the title of the film Son of Godzilla. **Episode 34's title, "Horror of the Deep," comes from the title of the film Ebirah, Horror of the Deep. **Episode 38's title, "Destroy All Monsters!," is identical to the title of the film Destroy All Monsters. **Episode 45's title, "The Beginning of the End," comes from the name of a track on the Godzilla: Final Wars soundtrack. Category:TV Series Category:G-Force